Der Tag der Abrechnung
670px Folgender Artikelt dokumentiert die Ingame stattgefundenen Ereignissen um den RP-Plot "Der Tag der Abrechnung". Folgender Plot spielte zwei Wochen nach der Expedition ins gelobte Land statt und dauerte drei Tage. Die Offensive in Eiskrone gegen die Geißel wurde von dem Haus Abaeir mit Unterstützung durch den Blutritterorden der Sin'Dorei durchgeführt. Offiziell wurde der Einsatz damit begründet, Vergeltung an der Geißel auszuüben und die Streitkräfte der Horde zu unterstützen. Propaganda Aushang des Hauses Abaeir Blutelfen von Quel’Thalas! Der Tag der Abrechnung ist endlich gekommen, unsere tapferen Soldaten in Nordend sind gemeinsam mit unseren Verbündeten der Horde bereits tief in die Festung des Lichkönigs vorgedrungen und kämpfen mit heroischem Einsatz gegen die Truppen der Geißel. Vor über zehn Jahren, fiel Arthas Menethil mit seinen Legionen hirnloser, untoter Diener in Quel’Thalas ein. Viele haben Familie, Freunde und Heim verloren und Dutzende wurden wie unser geliebter Waldläufergeneral Sylvanas Windrunner in den Dienst der Geißel gezwungen. Unsere Heimat wurde in Schutt und Asche gelegt und das Land mit dem Blut der Hochgeborenen getränkt. Noch immer sind die Narben dieses gewaltigen Verbrechens in Quel’Thalas zu sehen und die Geister der Gefallenen schreien nach Vergeltung! Am 13. Tag dieses Monats, wird das Haus Abaeir gemeinsam mit dem Orden der Blutritter in das Reich der Geißel eindringen, um die Streitkräfte der Horde gegen die Geißel zu unterstützen. Jeder pflichtbewusste Sindorei erhält die Möglichkeit, sich uns anzuschließen und gemeinsam mit uns gegen den Lichkönig zu kämpfen! Folgt unserem Ruf und begleitet uns nach Eiskrone. Für Silbermond, Quel’Thalas und all unsere ermordeten Brüder und Schwestern! Selama ashal’anore! *Siegel des Hauses Abaeir* *Siegel der Blutritter* Erster Tag - Im Reich der Geißel Rückkehr eines Kreuzzüglers Zurück im Land der Geißel, zurück in dem eisigen Reich des Lichkönigs. Ein Ort voller Schlimmer Erinnerungen und Verlusten, die ich versuchte aus meinem Geist zu vertreiben. Doch nun wo ich über das Land aus Eis und Schnee fliege, sehe ich die all Gesichter wieder vor mir und frage mich, ob es klug war zurück zu kehren. Doch man sagt oft muss man sich seinen Dämonen stellen, um sie überwinden zu können. Kelasterian reitet auf dem alten Monster, wie er den in die Jahre gekommen Protodrachen, neckend nennt. Die kühle Luft blasst in sein Gesicht als die Gruppe des Hauses Abaeir und der Blutritter Orden zu Orgrims Hammer fliegen, um von dort aus ihre Offensive gegen die Geisel zu starten. Belore, es ist in meinen Augen noch immer ein Wunder das dieses Schiff in der Luft bleibt. Nun gut, sehen wir uns einmal an was das Haus und der Orden planen. Hoffentlich haben diese jugendliche Elfen genug Verstand vorsichtig genug vorzugehen. Hier ist der Feind am stärksten und wenn man hier nicht vorsichtig ist, so wird man leider zu schnell erleben wie tödlich dieses eisige Land ist Man sah dem alten Elf an, wie seltsam er in Gedanken versunken war, als er mit dem Magister über Ymirheim flog und die Verteidigung und mögliche Angriffspunkte für den morgigen Tag ausmachten. Umso länger sie über der Vrykulsiedlung flogen, umso nachdenklicher wurde der Blick des alten Blutritters. Schliesslich kehrten sie nach Orgrims Hammer zurück. Die Herrin des Hauses Abaeir und der Ritterfürst hörten unseren Bericht und an ihren Blicken erkannte, dass sie durchaus um die Gefahren wusste. Sie sind alle noch so verdammt jung, haben kaum die Schrecken von einem Krieg erlebt und glauben sie können die Welt so einfach verändern. Mmh, nun gut die Herrin hat mir befohlen mich mit ihrem Schüler auf dem Argentumturnierplatz zutreffen und mit ihm den Kreuzzug um Obdach zu bitten für die Zeit, wo wir in Eiskrone sind. Seine Schritte über den Argentumturnierplatz waren fest und stark, man sah seinen Blick über die Soldaten und Ritter wandern. Viele nickten ihm während des Weges zum großen Zelt des Argentumkreuzzuges zu, was er mit gleicher Geste erwiderte.. Es ist seltsam, ich fühle mich hier mehr Zuhause als in meiner wirklichen Heimat. Vielleicht war ich einfach zulange hier und von Zuhause fort. All diese bekannten Gesichter, Waffengefährten und Schildbrüder. In so vielen Jahren waren wir es, die Seite an Seite gegen die Geisel gekämpft haben. Wir haben den Krieg zu unserem Feind getragen und zu viele sind gefallen. Kelasterian führte den Schüler der Herrin - nach dem sie Erlaubnis vom Hochmeister bekommen hatten - zum Zelt der Sonnenhäscher. Hier bekamen sie alles was nötig war um in den kommenden Tagen die Mitglieder des Hauses und des Ordens der Blutritter unterbringen zu können. Nachdem der alte Elf der Herrin Bericht erstattet hatte, kehrte er zu ihrem Schüler zurück. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit ihrem Schüler Omduil, zog es Kelasterian zu einem besonderen Ort am Argentumturnierplatz. .....Ihr seht recht, ich bin wieder hier, in den eisigen weiten von Eiskrone und es schmerzt mich die Erinnerung.....an euch alle.....Möget ihr alle euren Platz im Licht gefunden haben.... Der alte Paladin geht - um die Toden zu ehren - auf ein Knie, die Klinge vor sich gestellt und murmelt alte, fast schon vergessene elfische Trauergebete im Andenken an alle, welche auf diesem Friedhof ruhen. Erst als der Schneefall gegen Abend einsetzt, erhebt sich der alte Elf und geht zu einem Feuer zu anderen Ritter, lauscht schweigend ihren Gesprächen. Blutritter Kelasterian Anwärter des Hauses Abaeir Beim Blut der Hochgeborenen! Shyntlara ließ ihren Blick gedankenverloren über das tote Land schweife und seufzte leise. So viele Jahre habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet, endlich in das Königreich des Lichkönigs einzudringen und mit meiner eigenen, loyalen Truppe den Vergeltungsschlag auszuüben, den die Geißel verdient hat. Minn'da, Ann'da... der morgige Tag gebührt euch, sowie all jenen, welche ich durch die Geißel verloren habe. Der Blick der Blutmagierin fiel auf Ymirheim. Entschlossen umklammerte sie den Stab mit ihrer Hand und starrte mit verengtem Blick auf die Vrykulsiedlung. Ymirheim wird brennen im Feuer meiner Vergeltung. Das Blut der Hochgeborenen wird mit dem der Vrykul bezahlt. Blut für Blut... Dann wurde Shyntlara überraschend aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Ritterfürst Rekan Feuerschwingen neben ihr auftauchte. Nach einem kurzen, belanglosen Gespräch kehrten bereits die ersten Späher von ihrem Erkundungsflug zurück und erstatteten Bericht. Die neue Erkenntnis über die Verteidigungsstruktur von Ymirheim ließ die Blutmagierin schwer grübeln. Ein Luftangriff schien zu gefährlich, die Harpunenwerfer könnten die Drachenreiter des Hauses mit Leichtigkeit abschießen. Die einzige Möglichkeit war also ein Bodenangriff, wobei auch hier einige Risiken nicht unbedacht werden sollte. Wir brauchen die Orks... „Gut, ich werde mich mit dem Kommandanten der Kriegshymnenoffensive absprechen, vielleicht besteht die Möglichkeit das die Orks uns beim Angriff unterstützen. Wegtreten“ Mit diesen Worten entließ Shyntlara die Soldaten, welche salutierten und sich entfernten. Nach der taktischen Besprechung mit Rekan und der Anhörung von weiteren Berichten, entfernte sich schließlich die junge Magistrix von den anderen und stellte sich wieder an den Rand des Flugschiffes um das eisige Reich des Lichkönigs weiter zu betrachten. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen. Die Bilder vom Totenmeer in Silbermond kam Shyntlara wieder hoch. All die abgeschlachteten und verstümmelten Elfen, die Berge aufgestapelter Leichen und das Blut gefallener Elfen, welches den Boden der Straßen besudelte. Nie wieder. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören und Shyntlara riss ihre Lider auf. Sofort wurden Befehle in orkischer Sprache gebrüllt und das Feuer der Allianz von den Kanonier der Kriegsyhmnenoffensive erwidert. Gehässig wandte sich Shyntlara ab und verließ das Hauptdeck. Selama ashal'anore! Lady Shyntlara Abaeir Herrin des Hauses Abaeir Erste Eindrücke von Nordend Kälte drang durch den Körper des Magisters als er sich auf dem Turnierplatz des Argentumkreuzzuges umsah, überall wo auch immer er seinen Blick hinrichtete war Eis. Zwischen Eis und Schnee hingegen tummelte sich in der eisigen Kälte eine bunte Vielzahl von Angehörigen der Allianz und der Horde. Wo Omduil auch hinblickte arbeiteten Menschen, Elfen wie auch andere Völker unter dem Banner des Argentums zusammen. Erschreckend konnte man das nennen hatte der Sin'dorei doch nicht vergessen wie die Menschen einst sein Volk verraten hatten. Seine Landsleute nun mit eben jenen arbeitend zu sehen war nicht einfach. Im Gegenteil. Es war ekelerregend anzusehen wie niedere Kreaturen jeder Rasse die Zelte aufstellten in denen er und die anderen Mitglieder des Hauses Abaeir und des Blutritterordens eventuell nächtigen sollten. "Endlich!" Kam doch der Gedanke in Omduils Kopf als er ein vertrautes Gesicht erkannte. Kelasterian auf den er nun zuging sollte es ihm erleichtern seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Omduil selbst war nicht mit dem Rest der Truppen auf die Orgrims Hammer geflogen. Nein Lady Abaeir hatte ihm den wichtigen Auftrag erteilt sicherzustellen das die Truppen auf dem Turnierplatz ausreichend Verpflegung und Unterkunft zur Verfügung gestellt bekamen. Nach einer knappen Begrüßung begann Kelasterian damit ihm alles zu zeigen um ihn anschließend zu dem Kommandantenzelt zu führen. "Menschen!" Erneut zuckte der Gedanke durch den Kopf des Elfen als er den Oberkommandierenden des Argentumkreuzzuges sah. Hochmeister Adelard war der Name dieses Individuums welches dort flankiert von einem Elfen stand und vor überschwelliger Arroganz nur so strotzte. Erneut musste sich Omduil zusammenreißen und daran denken in welch wichtiger Mission er hier war, so das er nicht der Verlockung nachgab dieses ganze Pack dem Feuer zu übergeben. Freundlich und zuvorkommend verneigte er sich vor dem Hochmeister und erklärte seinen Auftrag. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung war es vollbracht, der schwere Gang beendet und Kelasterian konnte ihm nun die Unterkünfte zeigen. Froh diese Aufgabe nun erfüllt zu haben, wartete Omduil geduldig auf weitere Instruktionen. Omduil Zaph'resz Magister des Hauses Abaeir Bilder des ersten Tages Kel.jpg|Rückkehr eines Kreuzzüglers Berichterstattung.jpg|Spähbericht über Ymirheim Turnier.jpg|Omduil als Botschafter beim Argentumkreuzzug Zweiter Tag - Kampf gegen die Vrykul Laryndas Gedanken 670px Larynda schlang den dicken Umhang eng um die schmalen Schultern, doch auch der teure Stoff konnte die Kälte nicht aussperren, die sich der Priesterin bemächtigte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und starrte in den verstörenden Himmel. In nicht allzu großer Entfernung brachen Blitze durch die dichte Wolkendecke, gefolgt von einem lauten Donnerknall, der die Elfe erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ. Verkrampft umklammerte ihre rechte Hand den kleinen Jadetiger, den sie mit sich herumtrug. Soviel Tod … soviel Zerstörung. Die Priesterin schnappte nach Luft und ein schwaches, goldenes Leuchten hüllte schützend ihren Körper ein. Tausende gequälter Seelen, die nach Erlösung flehten … sie verengte die Augen und starrte auf das Schlachtfeld, über das die Hammer gerade seine Kreise zog. Sie schrieen nach Rache. Blut für Blut. Larynda zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden und die Stimmen auszusperren. Die düsteren Gefühle, die sich in diesem zerstörten Land der Priesterin bemächtigten zerrten an ihrem ohnehin geschwächten Geist. Sie entfernte sich von der Reling und wanderte über das Luftschiff, selbst nachts herrschte hier geschäftiges Treiben. Die Besatzung war ständig in Alarmbereitschaft, schon mehrmals hatte sich der Weg der Hammer mit dem Schiff der Allianz gekreuzt und es war zu kleinen Geplänkeln gekommen. Die Elfe legte schützend die Arme um ihren frierenden Körper und bewegte sich langsam zwischen den Soldaten hin und her. Einige Orcs unterhielten sich lautstark in ihrer grobschlächtigen Sprache über die Funktionstüchtigkeit der Bordkanonen, während zwei Goblins mit verstohlenem Blick ein kleineres Leck an einem dampfenden Rohr beseitigten. Larynda ging an ihnen vorbei doch erstarrte und hastete hinter einen der großen Metallpfoten an der Reling, als sie Bruder Keltan gewahr wurde, der sich mit einem anderen Argentumsoldaten unterhielt. Sie umklammerte verkrampft das Geländer und richtete die Augen wieder auf die Ödnis unter ihr, nur um nicht den Blick mit dem Lichtpriester zu kreuzen. Sie fühlte die Verachtung in seinen Augen, er wusste was sie war, wusste er auch um ihr Verbrechen? Mühsam löste sie ihre steifen Finger von der Reling und eilte in den Bauch des Schiffes, vergebens versuchend, dort doch noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Larynda Abaeir Familienmitglied des Hauses Abaeir "Brenne Ymirheim!" „Wir sind bereit Kor'kron, für die Horde!“ Shyntlara salutierte vor dem Ork, welcher grimmig seine Axt zog und seine Kriegern den Abmarschbefehl gab. „Ymirheim wird heute Nacht brennen!“ Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf den Lippen der Blutmagierin als die Soldaten des Hauses Abaeir und des Ordens der Blutritter gemeinsam mit den Kor'kron den Hang hinauf stürmten. Urplötzlich sprangen vier untote Vryukle aus dem Hinterhalt und attackierten den Angriffstrupp. Leise zischte die Magistrix eine Zauberformel und verbrannte einen heranstürmenden Vrykul. Die übrigen Vrykule wurden von der Kampfgruppe mit nach einem kurzen Gefecht ebenfalls bezwungen. „Für die Horde!“ schrie einer der Orks zu Shyntlaras linken und stürmte bereits auf die nächste Vyrkulgruppe zu. Feuer und Stahl zerschmetterten die eisblauen Riesen und verschaffte den Soldaten ein rasches Vorrücken zur Festung. Shyntlaras Blick verengte sich, als sie eine Gruppe Menschen erblickte, welche sich gerade im Gefecht mit den Vrykul befand. „Soldaten der Allianz! Feuer!“ Die Anweisungen des Kor'kron Kommandanten waren zu Beginn eindeutig gewesen: "Brecht den Willen der Allianz!" Und so begaben sich die Orks in einer geordneten Schlachtaufstellung, luden ihre Armbrüste und feuerten das tödliche Geschoß auf die kämpfenden Menschen. Selama ashal'anore. Heute rechnen wir mit allen ab! Durch das geordnete Vorrücken gelang es den Soldaten, tief in das Dorf Ymirheim einzudringen und jeglichen Widerstand zu zerschlagen. Angreifende Vrykul wurden innerhalb kurzer Zeit von der Übermacht vernichtet, die Harpunenwerfer durch die Magister zerstört und die Leichen der Gefallenen verbrannt. Die ersten Häuser brannten bereits, als sie schließlich eine Höhle erreichten, welche von weiblichen, geisterhaften Wesen – den Val'kyren – bewacht wurde. Die Blutritter unter dem Kommando von Ritterfürst Rekan Feuerschwinge stürmten als Vorhut in die Höhle, während die Magister unter Shyntlara die Blutritter durch ihre tödliche Feuer- und Arkanmagie unterstützten. „Befreit die Gefangenen!“ Nachdem die ersten Gefangenen befreit wurde, zog ein riesiges, in Ketten gelegtes Wesen die Aufmerksamkeit der Einsatzgruppe auf sich. „Anar'alah belore...“ flüsterte die Blutmagierin und weitete den Blick. „Verschwinden wir von hier, ehe die Vrykule den Höhleneingang abriegeln“ erklang die Stimme von Rekan, als sie ein düsteres, kaltes Flüstern vernahm. „Du bist Schuld...“. Geordnet zogen sich die Sindorei aus der Höhle zurück, als sie in ein erneutes Gefecht verwickelt wurde. „Vergeltung brennt!“ zischte Shyntlara und warf ihren Feuerball auf einen der untoten Vrykule, als plötzlich Streitkräfte der Allianz auftauchte und die sich im Gefecht befindenden Blutelfen angriffen. Von drei Allianzsoldaten umzingelt, feuerte die Blutmagierin ihre tödlichen Feuerbälle auf ihre Leiber als sie plötzlich kaltes Eisen in ihrer rechten Seite verspürte. Der unerträgliche Schmerz ließ Shyntlara gequält aufschreien, dann wurde es dunkel und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Als sie wieder erwachte, fand sie sich in einem kleinen Lager der Kor'kron vor. Sie erblickte das Gesicht von Larynda und das der blinden Elfe Sinarielle, welche mühevoll versuchten ihre Wunde mit der Lichtmagie zu heilen. Der Brustkorb der Blutmagier hebte und senkte sich langsam „Anu... bala belore... alon“ flüsterte sie leise und rang nach Luft. Unter dem Einsatz der Lichtmagie heilten sich schließlich langsam die größeren Wunde und linderte die Schmerzen. Vor Erschöpfung überwältigt, murmelte sie noch einmal unverständliche, thalassische Worte ehe sie erneut das Bewusstsein verlor. Lady Shyntlara Abaeir Herrin des Hauses Abaeir Ritterspiele 670px Das Bild der Himmelsbrecher, welche sich zwischen den Bergen in ihr Sichtfeld schob, war noch in den Gedanken der Elfengruppe, welche den Rückzug aus Ymirheim antrat. Das bewaffnete Luftschiff hatte sie, der Sonne sei dank, nicht gesehen. So saßen sie nun auf den Zuschauerränken des Turnierplatzes und erholten sich von den Strapazen des Tages. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit ritten die Streiter des Blutritterordens, in polierten Rüstungen und erhobenen Lanzen auf den Turnierplatz. Unter tobenden Beifall der Zuschauer nahmen die Wettstreiter ihre Positionen am Rand des Platzes ein. Ein Übungskampf offiziel. Doch ein willkommener Zeitvertreib für jeden Ritter. Und so stießen Lanzen gegen Schilde, Schwerter kreuzten Schwerter, Mana entlud sich in gewaltigen Lichtexplosionen. Ein Spektakel! Der Schild zersplitterte als die Lanze das Holz küsste. Den lästig gewordenen Holzschrott warf die Ritterin ab und wendete rasch ihr Tier. Mit einem Siegeslächeln wendete auch Kelasterian seinen Schreiter. Dieser schrie herrausfordernd auf und fixierte den Schreiter Ylvana´s. Der Blutritter hob den Schild und senkte die Lanze und ritt auf Ylvana zu. Ylvana verengte die Augen und senkt die Lanze um die des Angreifers eventuel parieren zu können. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie fühlte sich selbst fallend. Nur kurz. Der angefrorene, sandige Boden fing sie auf und sie öffnete die Augen. Ihr Schreiter suchte sich bereits seinen Weg zum Rand des Platzes, ganz so, wie es ihm antrainiert wurde. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihren Kontrahenten eine Wende reiten und stieg dan selbst von seinem Schreiter. Ylvana sollte die Erste sein die mit einer eisernen Gesichtsmine ihr Schwert zog und die Spitze gen Kelasterian richtete. Dieser tat es ihr gleich. An den Blicken der beiden ließ sich ablesen das sich beide auf den jehweils anderen konzentrierten. Synchron sammelten beide Mana und machten sich bereit jenes in einen Zauber zu entladen. Dan stürmte Ylvana los. Mit einem thalassischen Kriegsschrei lief sie auf den Blutritter zu. Im Lauf hob sie ihren Schild und man möchte meinen sie stemme sich gegen diesen. Ihre Waffe nach hinten gereckt, bereit zuzustoßen. Kelasterian hob ebenfalls seinen Schild und murmelte Worte der Macht und belgte sich selbst mit Schutzzaubern. Dan schlug Ylvana auf den Ritter ein. Mit Lichtmagie gefüllt schlug der nun leuchtende Schild gegen den von Kelasterian. Der Schlag sollte ihren Gegner blenden und außerdem seine Deckung freigeben. Der Kampf sollte schnell beendet sein. Doch war dieser gealterte Blutritter weder ein Neuling im Kampf noch so leicht hinter das Licht zu führen. Ylvana´s Klinge schlug gegen einen magischen Schild unmittel bevor die Spitze ihrer Klinge in seine Rüstung stechen konnte, wie ein Messer in eine Kartoffel. Enttäuscht aber nicht wirklich überrascht sprang Ylvana zurück und reckte noch im Sprung ihre Arme nach vorne und entlud ihr Mana in einen schmertternden Schock, der den Ritter traf wie einen Hammer. Sie versuchte sofort einen sicheren Stand zu bekommen um mit ihren Händen sofort einen neuen Lichtzauber zu wirken. Mana wandelt sich in Lichtmagie und sammelte sich in ihren Handflächen während sie die heiligen Worte sprach um ihren Angriffszauber zu entfesseln. Zu konzentiert in ihr Vorhaben sah sie den glühend leuchtenden Schild nicht kommen der auf sie zuraste und ihren Zauber unterbrach. Benommen wankte sie nach hinten und sah die Klinge beinahe nicht kommen die nach ihr trachtete. Sie duckte sich weg und sah in das ruhige und konzentrierte Gesicht des Ritters. Augenblicklich ließ sie ihren eigenen Schild fallen, ballte ihre Schildhand zur Faust und nutze den Schwung, aus ihrer geduckte Haltung, aus ihren Beinen und erhob sich mit einer Schnelligkeit welcher der Kraft ihres Kinnhackens jedem Schlag eines Taurens alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Eine Lichtexplosion. Langsam wagten die Zuschauer auf den Ränken wieder einen Blick auf das geschen. Das blendende Licht hatte sich gelegt und gab wieder einen unbeschwehrten Blick auf die Szenerie frei. Staub, der sich aus dem gefrorenen Boden tatsächlich gelöst hatte, legte sich wieder. Legte sich auf die schwarz-rote Rüstung. Ihre Klinge glühte vor durchdrungener Lichtmagie und befand sich nur unweit von Kelasterians Hals entfernt. Ihr eigener Wams war zerschnitten und der tiefe, lange Kratzer an ihrem Brustpanzer zeugte von dem was passiert wäre, stünde sie ihm nur etwas näher. Die Zuschauer jubelten und beide Kontrahenten senkten die Waffen und schickten Schwerter zurück in die dafür vorgesehenen Schwertscheiden. Beide reichten sich lächelnd die Hand und setzten sich wieder auf die Bänke. Und schon ritten die neuen Kontrahenten auf den Platz und kreuzten die Lanzen. Die Ritterspiele mögen weitergehen. Ylvana Falkensturm Kommandantin des Hauses Abaeir Bilder des zweiten Tages Korkronangriff.jpg|Angriff der Sindorei und der Kor'Kron Monster12.jpg|Entdeckung eines unbekannten Wesens. Shyntsfall.jpg|Überraschungsangriff der Allianz Beritten.jpg|Ritterspiele Schwertkampf.jpg|Schwertkampf DKvsPala.jpg|Blutritter vs. Todesritter Dritter Tag - Larynda's Entführung Angriff der Kultisten 670px "Kälte!" Wieder blickte Omduil sich auf dem Turnierplatz des Argentumkreuzzuges um, die verächtlichen Blicke der vorherigen Tage schienen jedoch nicht zu fallen. Das lag wohl an der weiblichen Begleitung des Magisters, welcher zwar auf einen Stab gestützt aber scheinbar dennoch erheitert, über besagten Turnierplatz schritt. Es war Larynda Abaeir die er heute begleitete, welche den Wunsch hegte das Lager zu verlassen und die Pinguine zu betrachten. Omduil war kein Mann, welcher ihr diesen Wunsch abschlagen würde und sicherte daher seine Begleitung zu.. Langsamen Schrittes gingen sie zu Klippe wo sie die einheimischen Tiere erblickten. "Pinguine" erklärte der Magister lächelnd der Tierliebhaberin. Seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf Larynda gelenkt - wohl um vieleicht ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu erhaschen, schenkte er seiner Umgebung kaum noch Beachten. Doch eine solche Unachtsamkeit hatte in einer kriegserschütterten Welt schon immer ihren Preis, so traf ihn doch ein schwerer Hieb mit einem Stab genau in die Kniekehle. Entsetzt weitete Omduil den Blick und begann die Magie die ihm zur Verfügung stand zu kanalisieren und auf den Angreifer zu werfen. Es war ein Kultist der Geißel, erkannte er nun. Einer von vielen die die Kutten des Kultes der Verdammten trugen und sich wohl auf die naiven Blutelfen stürzen wolltenm die sich so unbedacht vom Turnierplatz entfernt hatten. Aufgrund des Kampfes mit den Vyrkul am Vortag war Omduil viel zu sehr geschwächt um Larynda richtig zu beschützen, und so wurde sie entführt, ihr versagt habender Leibwächter für Tod gehalten zurückgelassen. "Larynda!" der Name hallte laut in Omduil schmerzendem Schädel. Langsam erhob er sich auf die Knie und blickte sich um. Schnell fiel ihm das gerade Geschehene wieder ein und er erhob sich ächzend um der Lady Abaeir von dem tragischen Geschehniss zu berichten. Am Turnierplatz angekommen suchte er verzweifelt nach Shyntlara und war schon erleichtert als er ihr von der Entführung ihrer Cousine berichten konnte. Die Worte der Lady Abaeir kaum noch vernehmend wurde seine Welt erneut schwarz und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Omduil Zaph'resz Magister des Hauses Abaeir Befragung einer Kultistin ,,Nordend. Unerbittlich, kalt, todbringend." Wer ich bin, fragt Ihr euch? Mein Name, ist Dr. Atoc Gunray, ich bin ein nichtadeliger Emporkömmling einer reichen Kaufmannsfamilie. Doch meine Geschichte, die ich Euch jetzt erzähle ist eine Andere. Das Haus Abaeir führte eine Militäroperation in Nordend, gegen die Geißel und das Folgende, würde mein Leben für immer verändern... Ich wartete vor dem Pavillion der Sonnenhäscher auf weitere Instruktionen. Es sollte ein weiterer Kampfeinsatz besprochen werden, ich wartete mit anderen Volksgenossen auf unsere ehrenwerte Herrin, die alles Weitere erläutern würde. Leider kam es nie so weit. Als unsere Herrin zu sprechen anfing, kam ein Gardist unseres Hauses herbeigestolpert. Sein Name, war Omduil wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Er faselte etwas von einem Ausflug, und davon das...Larynda Abaeir. Sie wurde entführt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war sie die Cousine der hochwohlgeborenen Herrin. Das würde ihren Zorn erklären. Ich konnte ihn riechen, schmecken... und ich spürte Ihn selbst. Dieser unverfrorene Angriff, der sich direkt auf unsere Fürstin bezog. Ich würde mit Freuden der Herold der Rache unserer Anführerin werden. Rekan Feuerschwinge wurde das Kommando für eine kleine Gruppe überstellt, die auf einer Anhöhe des Argentumturnierplatzes Jagd auf Kultisten machen solle, um ein geeignetes Objekt für die Befragung ausfindig zu machen. Viele von Ihnen fielen unseren Klingen und Zaubern zum Opfer. Doch nach einiger Zeit, konnten wir eine Kultistin ausfindig machen, die sich weiter außerhalb aufhielt als die Anderen. Ich konnte spüren, wie die Nitrodüsen an meinen Füßen durchstarteten, und meinen zerstörten Körper vorwärts trieben, den Anderen vorraus. Mit einem Kriegsschrei auf den Lippen, schwang ich mein Schwert, im Namen der Lady Abaeir. Viele unserer Angriffe wurden von einem schwarzmagischen Schild absorbiert. Doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Schild nichtmehr lange halten würde. Bevor die Anderen in stumpfem Blutrausch die Kultistin also umbrachten, beschloss ich das Ganze zuende zu bringen. Ich stoppte den Angriff mit der Klinge, und holte weit mit meiner Linken, vollkommen mechanischen Hand aus. Ich konnte spüren, wie feurig brennender Treibstoff durch meine verätzten Adern in die Düsen am Handrücken gepumpt werden, wie die Stärke der Maschinen meine Faust erfüllte. Dieser Schlag hätte vermutlich sogar einem Tauren den Schädel zermatscht. Doch der Schild fing genug von seiner Stärke auf, um die Wirkung auf eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit, und vielleicht auch ein Schädeltrauma zu reduzieren. Rekan wies Artosh, einen Blutritter der Unseren an, die Kultistin auf seinem Flugwesen festzuzurren. Wir traten den Rückmarsch an. Die Herrin war wütend. Sie traktierte die Kultistin mit Fragen über Ihr verschwundenes Familienmitglied. Doch die Verdammte lachte nur und verspottete meine geliebte Anführerin. Schließlich nickte Shyntlara mir zu. Ich wusste, was ich zutun hatte. Unausgesprochen, aber ich konnte es instinktiv spüren. Ich trat der knieenden Kultistin leicht ins Kreuz. Und das war auch notwendig. Viel musste ich von meinem fleischlichen Körper während der Geißelkriege einbüßen, um weiter leben zu dürfen. Stahl ist nun der Großteil meines einstmals elfischen Fleisches. So leicht der Tritt auch war, er reichte aus um die Kultistin sich krümmend zu Boden zu werfen. Doch Sie war hartnäckig. Nach weiteren Fragen spie sie uns weiter ihre lästerlichen Phrasen an den Kopf. Shyntlara trat sie, und nickte mir abermals zu. ,,Das wird dir jetzt nicht gefallen, mein Täubchen." Ich lächelte. Eine grimmige Genugtuung breitete sich in meinem Bauch aus, als mein stählerner Fuß langsam aber sicher das Knie der Geißeldienerin zerquetsche. Sie schrie und heulte auf, doch sie blieb hartnäckig, spie mir ins Gesicht. Ich strich mir bedächtig über die Wange, würdigte diese Geste nur mit einem boshaften Lächeln. Doch ich musste weiter gehen, sie redete immernoch nicht. Ich kniete mich schwer über die Kultistin, und legte Ihr meine mechanische linke Hand auf die Brust. ,,Auch wenn meine magische Begabung nunmehr sehr gering ist, verfüge ich selbst über genügend Mittel um deine Zunge zu lösen, Kleines. " Die Intarsien die mein Fleisch vor der totalen Zerstörung schützten glühten, ich konnte spüren, wie der Strom mein Fleisch briet. Doch das war ich gewöhnt. Alles hat seinen Preis, auch Kraft. Die Kultistin zuckte wild unter mir, wurde jedoch von meinem unglaublichem Gewicht fixiert. ,,Soetwas wurde damals unter Traumachirugen Schocktherapie genannt. Irgendwann kamen sie zu dem Schluss, das dadurch nicht die erwünschten Ergebnisse erzielt wurden, doch für unseren Liebestanz ist es genau das Richtige." Speichel lief der Kultistin aus dem Mundwinkel, Ihr Kopf flog hin und her von dem Rest Strom. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, wenn ich sie nicht zutode grillen wollte. Doch sie sprach immernoch nicht, auch wenn Ihr Wille anfing zu bröckeln. Endlich, als Rekan Ihr drohte, die Augen auszubrennen, sprach sie dieses eine, schicksalhafte Wort. ,,Aldur'thar...". Meine Herrin, murmelte Worte, die ich nicht verstehen konnte. Sie waren zu leise. Doch ich konnte eine Bewegung ausmachen. Sie beendete das Leben der Kultistin gnädig, ein schneller, präziser Dolchstoß ins Herz, der ihre verräterische Existenz beenden würde. Ich wusste, was nun geschehen würde. Wir würden uns bereit machen, die Cousine der Herrin zu retten. Unsere Genossin. Der Zeitpunkt, war nahe... Mein Name ist Dr. Atoc Gunray, Abaeir-Offizier, und nichts wird meinem Aufstieg im Wege stehen. Aotc Gunray Offizier des Hauses Abaeir Bash'a no falor talah! Die Leiche der Kultistin ging in Flammen auf und der Gerucht von verbranntem Fleisch breitete sich in der Luft aus. Shyntlara warf noch einen letzten, verachtenden Blick auf den Kadaver, ehe sie sich abwandte und sich auf ihren kriegsgerüsteten Drachenfalken schwang. Die Blutritter und die Mitglieder des Hauses Abaeir folgten dem Beispiel der Blutmagierin und bestiegen ihre Flugtiere. Shyntlara zog ihre Kapuze während des Fluges noch tiefer ins Gesicht um den eisigen Wind Eiskrones zumindest ein wenig erträglicher zu machen. Das schwarze, furchteinflößende Gebilde näherte sich und die ungeübte Fliegerin zog an den Zügeln des Drachenfalken um das Flugtier in die Richtung des geheimen Hordenpostens zu dirigieren. Den Blick immer noch auf Aldur'thar gewandt, ballte die junge Magierin ihre beiden Händen zur Faust und schloss ihre Lider. Vergeltung war der einzige Gedanke der Blutelfe, die Pest der Geißel musste endlich vom Antlitz dieser Welt getilgt werden, bevor es noch mehr Übel anrichten konnte. Sie landeten schließlich auf der Plattform, welcher ein durch Magie getarnter Aussenposten darstellen sollte. Shyntlara neigte kurz ihr Haupt und begrüßte die Kor’Kron mit einem knappen, aber freundlichen „Bal’a dash“. Auch wenn sie nie etwas von diesen – in ihren Augen – niederen Tieren abgewinnen konnte, so kam sie nicht umher, ihnen für ihre Leistungen Respekt zu zollen. Bereits in Ymirheim konnte sie sich ein Bild von der Kampfkraft und der Entschlossenheit dieser wilden Elite-Krieger machen, welche ohne zu Zögern Vrykul und Untote in Stücke geschlagen hatten. Im Gegensatz zu jenen Orks, welche sie aus der Heimat kannte, schienen diese kein Problem damit zu haben auch offen und mit harten Mittel gegen die Allianz zu agieren. Welch ein Glück das die Horde nicht nur aus pazifistischen Weicheiern besteht wie wir sie aus den Gruppierungen der Heimat kennen. Als Rekan neben ihr in die Knie ging und den Blick studierend auf die Geißelfestung richtete, kam Shyntlara wieder zur Besinnung und gesellte sich neben ihm. Nachdenklich zog die Blutmagierin möglichen Angriffsplan in Erwägung, als der Ritterfürst vorschlug sich über das Geißelbanner über dem Tor abzuseilen. „So sei es, das Licht der Sonne möge uns beistehen“ murmelte sie leise und bestieg wieder ihren Drachenfalken. Die Gruppe flog an den genannten Punkt und machte sich kampfbereit. In knappen Sätzen erläuterten Lady Abaeir und Ritterfürst Feuerschwinge den Angriffsplan. Anschliessend begangen die lichtgläubigen Blutritter und die Magister die Soldaten mit einem Segen zu belegen oder magisch zu verstärken. Nach und nach seilten sich die Gruppenmitglieder am und gelangen in das innere des Gewölbes. Vorsichtig betrat die Einsatztruppe das gigantische Gewölbe und wurden - zu Shyntlaras Überraschung - nicht von einer Horde untoter Geißeldiener empfangen. Die Kultisten schienen sie nicht zu bemerken, waren offensichtlich mit wichtigerem beschäftigt. Misstrauisch beobachtete die Blutmagierin die Geißeldiener, welche aus violetten Kristallen ihre Energien entzog. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre verwundete Cousine und die beiden Geißelfürsten, die sie mit boshafter Schadenfreude quälten. „Bash'a no falor talah!“ brüllte die Magistrix voller Zorn und gab das Zeichen zum Angriff… Lady Shyntlara Abaeir Gunray Herrin des Hauses Abaeir In den Fängen der Geißel 670px Dunkelheit … Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Laryndas Körper, als sie mühsam versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Ein Gemisch aus rituellen Gesängen und Stimmengewirr drang an ihre Ohren. Sie versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, während ihre verschwommene Sicht langsam wieder klarer wurde, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie blinzelte. Ein schwacher, rötlicher Schleier aus Rauch hüllte ihren Körper ein und verhinderte auf magische Weise jegliche Regung. Mit steigender Panik rasten ihre Pupillen hin und her, während nach und nach die Erinnerungen der letzten Minuten zurückkehrten. Omduil … Pinguine … ein Angriff … ein Zauber, der sie traf und ihr das Bewusstsein raubte. Die Schemen ihrer Umgebung wichen deutlichen Konturen. Sie befand sich in einer großen Halle. Zu ihren Seiten standen zwei gewaltige Männer, einer davon schien den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten, der sie bannte. Schon wieder hatte sie verloren, gerade jetzt, als sie damit begann, ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Sie wollte die Augen wieder schließen, doch der Zauber verhinderte es. Es würde keine Hilfe kommen, wieso sollten sich die anderen für sie in eine solche Gefahr stürzen? Einer ihrer Peiniger lachte plötzlich finster auf und das rötliche Licht um ihren Körper flammte auf, wurde intensiver. Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper, als der San’layn damit begann, ihr die Lebensenergie zu entziehen. Da erfüllte der wütende Kampfschrei Shyntlaras die Hallen. Ungläubig richteten sich Laryndas Augen auf den Eingang, als die Sin’dorei in Begleitung der Magister und Blutritter hereinstürmte … Larynda Abaeir Gunray Familienmitglied des Hauses Abaeir Ein letztes Gefecht 670px „Die Lebenden sind hier!“ hallte die furchterregende Stimme durch die Hallen der Geißelfestung Aldur'thar in Eiskrone, als die Streiter von Quel'thalas, welche sich noch vor einigen Tagen dorthin aufmachten, diese stürmten. Die Ehre rief sie nicht, auch kein Gold lockte sie. Alles was sie in diese Hallen führte war die Not der von Shyntlaras Cousine, Larynda Abaeir, welche von Kultisten des Kultes der Verdammten entführt und festgehalten wurde. An einem dunklen Altar auf der anderen Seite der Halle standen zwei Geißeldiener: Zur rechten der Helden, die sich mutig und ohne Furcht vor ihnen aufbauten, stand Chaszmyr der Exekutor – ein San'layn. Zur Linken der tapferen Streiter stand Seuchenbringer Berothum – ein Nekrolord der Geißel. Zwischen ihnen stand die Entführte mit leerem Blick und von rotem Nebel umhüllt, während Chaszmyr ihr langsam die Lebenskraft entzog. Als der San'layn die Sin'dorei erblickte lies er von Larynda ab, was wohl in diesem Moment ihre Rettung war. „Narren! Ihr wagt es ins Allerheiligste einzudringen? Meine Diener werden sich an Euren Leichen laben!“ schrie er zornerfüllt und riss, einen Zauber wirkend, seine Arme in die Höhe. „Eure dunkle Magie wird euch nichts nützen.“ Sprach Rekan, der Ritterfürst. Atoc hörte man sagen:„Wir sollten nicht zögern... vernichten wir sie.“ Lady Shyntlara gab den Angrissbefehl und der Sturm begann: Die Blutritter, Atoc, Artosh und Rekan voraus; hinter ihnen die Zauberwirker, Rakasius, Shyntlara und Kessly. Zauber und Waffen prasselten gleichermaßen auf die Geißeldiener ein, doch ein Schild ließ sie nicht zu ihnen hindurch, was die dahinter Geschützten nur lächeln lies. Artosh warf seinen Blick durch den Raum - Sofort erkannte er, dass die Schattenkanalisierer, die sich in den Seitengängen aufhielten für die Barriere verantwortlich waren. „Artosh? Rakasius? Ihr kommt mit mir.“ Sprach die Lady Abaeir und stürmte mit den beiden auf die Kanalisierer zu. In dieser Zeit beschäftigten Rekan und Atoc die Geißeldiener unter Einsatz ihres Lebens; doch ohne Furcht. Der Sturm des Kampfes erhob sich. Berothum schickte einen Ghul auf Atoc, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Der aber zerschlug den Ghul. Nekrotische Energie fegte durch den Raum, auf Atoc zu und lies seine Rüstung verderben. Kurz darauf explodierte der Ghul, den Atoc eben noch zerschlug und riss ihn zu Boden. Triumphierend lächelte der Suchenwirker … noch. Chaszmyr der Exekutor hatte es derweil mit Kessly und Rekan zu tun. Feuerbälle flogen auf ihn zu und Schwerthiebe prallten auf seinen Körper. Er musste Treffer einstecken, doch dies hielt ihn nicht auf. Ein roter Strahl bildete sich von seiner Hand zu Rekan und lies ihn unter dessen Wirkung zurücktaumeln. Sein Kampfgeist war aber das letzte, was gebrochen war. Er lenkte sein von Licht erfülltes Schwert in den roten Strahl und stoppte ihn so. Der Stoß, den beide Magien von sich gaben, als diese gezwungen waren sich zu vereinen, stieß ihn weiter zurück. Shyntlara, Artosh und Rakasius kehrten zurück, nachdem sie die Diener ihrer Feinde gnadenlos vernichtet hatten, um Atoc, Rekan und Kessly im Kampf gegen Chaszmyr und Berothum weiter zu unterstützen. Atoc, schoss eine Kugel aus einem Gewehrlauf in seinem Handgelenk auf Berothum, noch während er sich fallend dem Boden näherte. Die Kugel traf, trotz der Versuche des Nekrolords sich mit einem Schild aus den Teilen des zerschlagenen Ghules zu schützen, in seine Schulter. Die wiedergekehrten Streiter entfesselten so gleich ihre Zauber gegen den Nekrolord. Sein Schild konnte ihn verteidigen, während er noch mit seiner Verletzung zu kämpfen hatte. Seine Macht erlaubte es ihm aber sich schnell zu erholen. Blitzschnell schoss das letzte, sich um ihn drehende Leichenteil auf Atoc zu. Chaszmyrs Erscheinung begann zu verblassen. Man fand ihn dann hinter Rakasius wieder, dem er unweigerlich die Lebensenergie auf schmerzhafte Weise entzog. Die Warnung, die Rekan ihm zuschrie kam zu spät. Doch er gab den Magister nicht auf und schwang sein Schwert gegen den Inquisitor der Geißel. Getroffen von dem Schwert wich Chaszmyr von Rakasius zurück. Blut ran von der Brust des Untoten. Der Magier war gerettet sackte aber dennoch erschöpft in sich zusammen. Die Kraft, die ihm verblieb nutzte er für ein Manaschild, dass sich schützend um seinen Körper legte. „Ihr werdet heute entgültig den Tod finden!“ rief Rekan dem San'layn zu. Immernoch zornig von der Tatsache, Rakasius nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt zu haben. Doch der Untote gab sich nicht geschlagen und wieder verblasste seine Gestalt. Atoc schlug dumpf auf dem Boden auf und der Nekrolord war kurz davor einen finalen Schlag auszuüben, als sich Artosh todesmutig mit gehobenem Schild und Schwert auf ihn stürzte. Berothum lies von Atoc ab, er war vorerst sicher, und schleuderte Artosh eine Salve negativer Magie entgegen, welche aber lediglich seinen Schild traf. Artosh blieb trotz der Macht, die gegen sein Schild drückte standhaft und ihm gelang ein gezielter Stich in die Brust des Schwarzgerobten. Dieser keuchte betroffen war aber dem Tode noch nicht nahe. Schatten griffen nach Artoshs Waffe und er nahm einen Satz nach hinten, um diesem Zauber zu entkommen Chaszmyr tauchte erneut auf. Diesmal hinter Atoc, der sich gerade wieder aufgerichtet hatte, um ihm sein Schwert über den Rücken zu ziehen. Die Herrin des Hauses Abaeir nahm einen kleinen, rot glühenden Kristall hervor, absorbierte die Magie des Blutkristalls und beschwor, von dieser Macht erfüllt, einen kleinen Phönix, der sich kreischend auf den San'layn stürzte. Alle Zauberwirker konzentrierten nun ihr Feuer auf diesen einen Feind und auch Atoc fand Kraft mit seinem Streitkolben nach ihm zu schlagen. Er schrie wütend und voller Schmerz auf und entfesselte von all diesem Zorn beseelt eine Druckwelle, die alle Streiter in seiner Nähe weg warf. In diesem Moment eilten neue Diener herein und erneuerten den Blutschild, der alle weiteren Angriffe auf den San'layn und den Nekrolord verhinderte. Sie nutzten die gewonnene Zeit, die Kessly, Artosh, Rakasius und Shyntlara brauchten, um sich zu regenerieren. Laut schrie Larynda auf, als der San'layn wieder eine Verbindung mit ihrer Lebensenergie einging, um sie ihr zu entziehen. Berothum starrte noch immer betroffen auf seine Wunde, die ihm Artosh zufügte. Sein Körper begann dort zu faulen. Er opferte sein verfaultes, totes Fleisch dem Untod, um weiterzukämpfen. Rekan war derweil dabei Lichtmagie zu nutzen, um den Blutschild zu destabilisieren, doch ein Ghul stürmte auf ihn zu und zerfetzte seine Rüstung. Die Klaue des Ghules färbte sich rot. Mit seinen verbliebenen Kräften wehrte er sich immernoch tapfer gegen den Ghul. Sein erster Schlag verfehlte sein Ziel jedoch und der Ghul erwiderte den den Angriff. Eine Parade, ein neuer Schwerthieb und der Kopf des Ghules machte eine unsanfte Begegnung mit dem Boden. Sein Körper sackte zusammen. Wieder hatte der Stoßtrupp die Schattenkanalisierer niedergemetzelt und die Barriere zerfiel. Berothum schwang seine magiegeladene Hand in Atocs Richtung und entfesselte einen Todesmantel, welchen er aber mehr oder minder erfolgreich abwehren konnte. Das Projektil wurde zerschlagen doch die magischen Reste des nekromagischen Zaubers legte sich auf Atocs Körper und verletzte ihn weiter. „Das Schild ist zerbrochen. Magister! Feuer frei auf den schwarzgekleideten Kultisten!“ schrie Shyntlara und entfesselte zusammen mit allen anderen Magiewirkern ihre Macht auf eben jenen. Doch ihr eigener Angriff war nicht von langer dauern, denn schon bald tauchte Chaszmyr hinter ihr auf. Die Klinge seines Schwertes berührte den Rücken der Lady Abaeir und ihre Lebensenergie schwand langsam, so wie die von Rakasius. Sie ging in die Knie und ein leises, geflüstertes „Anu... bala belore...alon.“ kam über ihre Lippen. Atoc erhob sich abermals. Der Elf war geschunden, doch nicht am Ende. Er hob seinen Streitkolben und von Nitrodüsen getrieben raste er auf den Nekrolord zu. Zusammen mit den Zauber, die ihm folgten. Genauso wie Rekan, der ebenso auf ihn zustürmte. Der Nekrolord erkannte sein nahendes Ende, doch wollte er noch nicht aufgeben und erschuf eine magische Barriere, die Atoc jedoch zertrümmerte und Berothum zurück warf. Ebenso schlugen die Zauber auf ihn ein. Man hörte seinen Körper nur noch auf den Boden aufprallen. Die Blutmagierin, die von dem San'layn angezapft wurde und immernoch vor ihm kniete war diesem dennoch nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert. Artosh griff den untoten Elfen an, welcher ihm dann Shyntlara überraschender Weise auf ihn warf. Erschrocken weitete er die Augen und fing sie auf. Rakasius stürzte sich ebenso auf Chaszmyr, um ihn von Shyntlara wegzustoßen. Er reagierte zornig mit einer Druckwelle. Als der kleine Phönix, der immernoch durch den Raum flog, Shyntlara sah, wie diese von dem Zauber weg gestoßen wurde, kreischte der brennende Vogel auf und stürmte auf Chaszmyr zu. Dieser aber verschwand wieder. Es war fast aus mit ihm. Unfähig aufzustehen erfüllte Berothum den Boden mit unheiliger Magie, um die Blutritter um sich loszuwerden. Rekan und Atoc keuchten gequält und gingen in die Knie. In eben diesem Moment tauchte Chaszmyr in der Mitte des Raumes wieder auf, um eine weitere Druckwelle zu entfesseln. Sie alle wurden getroffen. Der Schild aus Licht, den Rekan eben um sich aufbaute wurde ebenfalls zerstört. Berothums Körper zuckte, als Chaszmyr sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Er hob ihn an und schleuderte ihn wutentbrannt. Zwischen die Helden. Ein Pyroschlag folgte ihm. Shyntlara weitete die Augen und konnte sich noch mit einem Manaschild schützen, als der Nekrolord heftig explodierte. Flammen wirbelten durch den Raum. Chaszmyrs Schritte brachten ihn nun wieder zu Larynda, der er unter Schmerzen erneut Lebensenergie entzog. Doch dies stellt sollte sich noch als Fehler herausstellen. Artosh und Rekan stellten sich ihm und noch ehe er reagieren konnte lag sein Arm blutströmend und zuckend auf dem Boden. Er schrie schmerzverzerrt und mit Panik in den Augen verschmolz er wieder mit der Umgebung. Rekan nahm sich nun Laryndas an. Sie beide wurden von einem gleißenden Licht eingehüllt, als er versuchte den Zauber, der sie hielt zu bannen. In der Mitte des Raumes tauchte Chaszmyr wieder auf. Unter den Qualen weiterer Angriffe begann er Magie in seinem Körper selbst zu sammeln. Er war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Sein Körper fing Feuer... die Flammen wurden größer... bis er schließlich in einer massiven Flammenexplosion unterging. Artosh wurde gegen eine Säule hinter sich geschleudert und sackte zusammen, Rakasius wie Kessly wurden von den Flammen erfasst, Larynda bracht zusammen, als der Bann auf ihr mit Chaszmyrs Tod brach. Nur Shynrlara überstand diesen Angriff unversehrt. Atoc schickte gewaltigen Mengen Lichtmagie zu Shyntlara und brach danach selbst zusammen. Auch Rekan konnte durch die immernoch heftig blutende Wunde nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen bleiben und brach ebenso zusammen. Sie alle waren verletzt, manche fast tod und des Blut der tapferen Streiter, wie das der Geißeldiener vermischte sich am Boden. Shyntlara rappelte sich auf und schüttelte dabei den mächtigen Schutzzauber von Atoc von sich. Sie alle sammelten sich. Die, welche noch laufen konnten trugen die Verletzten und die, welche nicht mehr laufen konnten durch ein Portal, welches sie aus der Geißelfestung heraus nach Silbermond führte. Sie haben Verluste hinnehmen müssen, doch am ende waren sie siegreich, sie hatten die Geißeldiener vernichtet und die Cousine der Lady Abaeir gerettet. Lenthar Dorados'no Magister des Hauses Abaeir Bilder des dritten Tages Befragung.jpg|Befragung einer Kultistin Verbrennung.jpg|Verbrennung der Geißeldienerin Analysieren.jpg|Taktische Besprechung abseilen2.jpg|In die Festung Finalkampf.jpg|''Ein allerletztes mal...'' Kategorie:Tag der Abrechnung Kategorie:Haus Abaeir Kategorie:Event